


Only a Kiss on the Cheek

by MagnusBanewood



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, no TB, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusBanewood/pseuds/MagnusBanewood
Summary: After so many weeks alone in her cabin, Charlotte decides to invite the handsome stranger who had been helping her into her bedroom...
Relationships: Charlotte Balfour/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Only a Kiss on the Cheek

It was only a kiss on the cheek.

Charlotte had not expected this handsome man to return it in the way he did. Right onto her lips. It had been a question, careful and soft and Charlotte had answered with another kiss, this time a lot deeper, gently leaning against him. He was merely a stranger who she had met a few times and here she was, kissing him deeply like it was nothing. But it felt good, better than she had expected, especially when his hands started travelling over her body, down her sides, around her waist, almost down to her butt. 

He had stopped there, pulled away for a moment to look at her. “Would you ... like me to join you inside?”

The question sounded so innocent but both of them knew exactly what he had meant by it. She knew that she should’ve stopped, should’ve sent him on his way again. But she was aching to be touched, aching to feel another body close to hers. So she had responded, with a soft smile. “That would be lovely.”

She had not expected the storm that she had set free with those words.  
Arthur had pulled her close again, kissing her with more hunger now, opening her mouth, playing with her tongue as he guided her back into the cabin. His left arm around her waist, keeping her close to himself, his right hand wandering over her body, feeling her beneath the fabric. 

She almost stumbled as she directed him to her bedroom but he held her firm enough to keep her from falling, just giving her the faintest of smiles before he moved his lips down her neck, softly nibbling on her skin as they got through the door. 

She stopped, somewhat abruptly, when she was close to the bed. Again, she realised what she had started and now she was hesitant to go on. Arthur seemed to notice, immediately letting go a little and studying her face. “I’d take good care of you” he said, his voice low and raw but still sweet as honey.

She knew that she was a fool for just believing him, even for letting him into her little cabin, just like that. But just this moment, his reaction to her hesitation, made her feel like it wasn’t such a bad idea. She smiled, only raising the corner of her mouth, and pulled him into another kiss as an answer. She was sure he’d understand. He kissed her back again, his grip on her firmer now than before, carefully squeezing her butt through the fabric of her dress, his lips wandering down her neck once again, softly sucking at her skin. 

“Turn around for me.” He said with his deep voice and she obliged, his hands never leaving her body, one of his arms around her, gently taking her neck in his big hand. With another man, she’d be scared for her life now but she felt like he could trust Arthur so she leaned against him, his chest pressed against her back as he kissed down her neck and gently bit into it while he started kneading her breasts through her dress. 

She couldn’t help but to feel aroused by this. Her breathing quickened, her need to feel his skin close to hers growing. “Let’s get this dress off of you”, he said, pulled back a little and started unbuttoning the buttons that ran along the back of her dress, kissing every bit of skin that he uncovered with it.   
He brushed the dress off of her shoulders, allowing it fall down to the floor. He immediately pulled her close again, his right hand cupping her breast and his left playing with the hem of her undergarments. “Will you be a good girl and take these off for me?”, he whispered into her ear, making her swallow. No man had ever talked to her like this and she felt the heat rising into her cheeks ... and between her legs. 

Without answering, she pushed them down as he gently played with her nipple, humming softly into her ear. As soon as the fabric was on the floor next to the dress Arthur’s hand wandered down, his finger reaching her clit and gently rubbing it, feeling the beginning of her wetness. “Well, that’s what I like to feel”, he said and she couldn’t help but press against his finger with a whimper, wanting more of that gentle but firm touch on her body. 

He pulled his hands away for a moment and she wanted to protest at first but then he took her by the hip and spun her around, giving her a smirk as she looked up into his face. She blushed immediately, suddenly aware of her nakedness.   
“You gotta help me out of my clothes too”, he said as he took off his hat and threw it onto the closest chair. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt as his hands moved up and down her sides, gently caressing her skin with his rough hands. She felt his gaze on her but couldn’t make herself return it. Instead, she blushed as she uncovered his broad chest that was covered in scars. With his shirt unbuttoned, he brushed it off of his shoulders, shoving down his suspenders with it. She swallowed softly as he opened up his gun belt and carefully put it aside. 

Both of his pistols looked too polished and expensive to be just some cowboy’s weapons to defend himself. This man had killed for money. Doubt crept up her spine again but he lifted up her chin with his hand and bend down to kiss her lips once more. He might’ve done some regrettable things in his life but the way he touched her made her feel safe like she hadn’t in a while. 

“How about you make yourself comfortable on that bed, spread your legs for me?”, such dirty words for a woman of her background but spoken so sweetly that she couldn’t help but giving him a shy smile, moving back onto the bed and sitting down. Arthur watched her as he kicked off his boots and pushed down his pants. 

There he was, an almost stranger, standing naked in her bedroom, stroking down his impressive length as she lay there on her bed in front of him. “Show yourself, darlin’. Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of”, he said with his low voice and she hesitantly opened her legs, letting him take all of her body in. The hunger grew in his gaze on her as he moved up to the bed. 

He touched her inner thigh, pushing her legs open even more, “I’ll make you feel so good, don’t you worry about a thing”, he said as he bent down and spread kisses on her skin on the way up her legs. This wasn’t what she had expected of him at all and she threw back her head and let out a soft moan as she felt his thumb gently massaging her clit again while he licked around her entrance. He kept one hand firmly on her thigh, his grip holding her in place and lifting her up just a tiny bit for him to easier access to all of her sweet spots as he gently pushed a finger into her and sucked on her clit. She couldn’t help but push against him, enjoying the sensation and moaning again. 

She heard him chuckle softly against her wetness, lifting up his head as he pushed another finger into her and rubbing her just right. She whimpered once again, feeling hot and aching for more of this. “Yeah, that’s a good girl”, he said making her even wetter than before just by using those words.

It wasn’t her first time lying with a man and she had always thought of Cal as a skilled lover but she never had a man actually go down on her the way he did now. It left her breathing heavily and aching for more, already trembling against his fingers. 

He bent down again, using his tongue to caress her clit and she gasped, pushing herself against his face. She grabbed her bedsheets, needing something, anything to steady herself as he pleasured her with his tongue. Charlotte whimpered as he pulled out his fingers and he chuckled softly before grabbing both of her thighs and then just pushing his face between her legs, fucking her with his tongue, savouring all of her juices and making her even wetter with his salvia. She couldn’t believe the sounds that it was making, something so dirty … but feeling so good. If it felt like this for a man when a woman pleasured him with her mouth, she now understood why they could never get enough of it.

Arthur put one of her legs over his shoulder and reached up to her breast, massaging it with a firm but gentle grip, occasionally twisting her nipple between his fingers which made her flinch at first but eventually she moaned at the sensation, daring to pull him even closer to herself with her leg that was around him. 

Again he raised his head and she blushed as she looked down to him, seeing his face glistening with her juices, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes filled with hunger. Arthur gave her a smirk as he let go off her breast again and slowly pushed three fingers at once into her, stretching her out so nicely it made her throw her head back and moan at the sensation. God, she felt so dirty for enjoying herself so much, this was far from everything that her mother had taught her about being a lady back in Chicago. But she wasn’t living there anymore and if this was what it meant to make love out in the woods she sure should’ve moved here sooner.

“You want me to fuck you proper with those fingers, hm?” He curled them up inside of her, pushing them against just the right spot and she whimpered again. 

“Yes … “, she said softly, clenching her fists around the blanket underneath her. 

“Better ask me nicely, then.”

She felt the blood in her cheeks at those words, desperately trying to move against his fingers but he had pinned her down, the grip on her thigh strong, holding her in place.  
“Y-yes, please … Sir”, she hoped that this was enough.

“What a good girl you are …” he purred and started properly fucking her with his fingers, always pulling out almost completely before pushing them back in, his tongue rubbing her clit. She started to tremble, unable to stop her moaning and panting, moving her hips in the rhythm that he was setting. It didn’t take long until she felt herself climaxing, clenching around his fingers. 

He didn’t stop fucking her like that, just raising his head to look at her with lust as she heard him praise her again. “You’re being so good for me, looking so damn delicious.” 

She could barely react as he was moving in and out of her, pinning her in place and relentlessly fucking her until she started yelling out of pleasure. When he stopped, she lay there feeling boneless, her breathing slowly relaxing, still trembling from the high of her orgasm. She had never come like this in her life.

He knelt between her legs, gently caressing her thighs and her stomach as he watched her come down from her high. She opened her eyes and looked back at him, seeing not only lust but also something else. Like he was admiring her, taking in her body to remember when he was on the road again and feeling lonely. The thought of that made her ache for more of him and she held out her hand to urge him closer. 

As he lay down next to her, she could feel his erection press against her thigh, his breathing ragged for a second, his skin hot against hers. She was still exhausted from her orgasm but also aching to feel him deep inside of her, to be actually taken by him, to hear him become undone as he fucked her. 

She turned her back to him and pressed her ass against his length, making him suck in a breath before pressing himself against her. Arthur put his arm underneath her neck, reaching around her to pull her closer and massaging her breast.  
“You want me inside you, darlin’?” he asked gently, his breath hot in her ear. She shivered at his words, not used to be asked for permission after getting this far with a man.

“Yes …”, she started, remembering the words from before. “Yes, please, sir.”

She heard him huff against her skin before he reached down between her legs, feeling her entrance from behind before he spread her with his hand on her thigh and slowly pushed himself into her. Charlotte gasped as he stretched her out, his cock thick and hot inside of her. He was so much bigger than Cal had been, she was sure that it would’ve been uncomfortable hadn’t he prepared her so well before. 

“God, you feel so good around me, darlin’”, he whispered into her ear, a soft moan in his throat as he pushed himself completely inside of her. “So good.”

He started fucking her, panting against her neck, occasionally placing a kiss there or nibbling at her skin. Charlotte couldn’t help but to moan, feeling him deep inside of her, firmly in his grip as he lost himself, fucking her quicker and quicker while filling her up so nicely. She hadn’t known how much she needed this, being held and used by a man until she was just a whimpering mess … but now she wanted more of him. 

He let go of her breast, moving his hand upwards and wrapping his fingers around her throat. “You trust me, darlin’?” he asked as he slowed down the pace a little. She knew what he wanted to do and for a second, she was anxious. Letting a stranger choke her while she was vulnerable like this? She had never done anything like it before. Had never been with somebody who was into such things. But Arthur had made her feel so, so good before, so she decided that she trusted him. 

“Yes, sir.”

He hummed contently, praising her again as he gently applied pressure to the sides of her neck. “Hm, that’s my good girl.”

Arthur started fucking her again, his pace even faster than before, holding her in place at her thigh and her neck. She started whimpering in pleasure, her thighs trembling, her breathing short thanks to the hand around her neck. The lack of oxygen made her feel light-headed, the only thing she felt was her pleasure from the cock that was fucking her so hard and yet so good. 

“Touch yourself for me”, he commanded and she obliged, her hand wandering down between her legs and rubbing her still sensitive clit. Like this, it wouldn’t take her long to come again. All of her body was a trembling mess right now and she felt hot all over, sweat making her skin shine in the now dim light. Arthur sunk his teeth into her skin, leaving a mark as he bit down and gripped her neck a little tighter. The pain made her yell out but she also couldn’t help herself but to push against Arthur even more who groaned loudly by now, his forehead pressed against her shoulder. 

Her next climax was sudden, she screamed out again, her walls clenching around Arthur’s cock that was still fucking into her, his hand tightening again so that she was breathless while his other hand let go of her thigh to roughly massage her clit now. Charlotte’s eyes rolled back and she felt nothing but pleasure as he was fucking her right through her orgasm, panting heavily and suddenly pulling out to come all over her ass, his semen splattered all over her skin.   
He let himself fall down on the sheets next to her, breathless as well, his arms and legs stretched out and collecting himself for a moment. 

Charlotte needed a moment to adjust, feeling empty now all of a sudden but oh so satisfied. No man had ever fucked her like this, made her feel nothing but pleasure without room for anything else. And, as she only now realised, he had still remembered to pull out, caring enough not to get a lady he barely knew pregnant just for a little pleasure. 

“You feeling good, darlin’?”, she heard his now gentle voice as he pulled her closer into his arms. His skin was hot and a little sticky from the sweat but she still enjoyed being in his arms. She felt save and secure as she sighed softly and relaxed against his skin.   
“Good would be an understatement.” She said once she collected herself, smiling against his skin as an after wave of pleasure rolled over her, making her shiver.  
He chuckled gently, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them before placing a kiss on her forehead. Charlotte sighed happily, closing her eyes and relaxing, suddenly feeling drowsy. Secretly she hoped that she could stay in bed with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, that was it!  
> My first (published) smut Fanfic.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the ride.


End file.
